


El nuevo profesor

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crime, Gen, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Llamó a la puerta de la habitación trece de El Caldero Chorreante. Abrió la puerta un hombre pálido con turbante en la cabeza.





	El nuevo profesor

—Profesores —comenzó Dumbledore—, os he reunido aquí porque faltan unos días para empezar las clases y aún no tenemos profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. —Miró a Snape, que le observaba también, y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Pero este año no iba a ser Marcus Blaine?

—Así era, mi querida Pomona —le contestó—, pero está en San Mungo ingresado indefinidamente por un percance en el Bosque Prohibido. —Hizo una pausa mientras sacaba un pergamino con la lista de postulantes y la pasó a los jefes de cada casa—. Voy a estar ocupado y quisiera que me ayudaseis con el más indicado.

—Lupin es el mejor —propuso McGonagall—. Fue uno de mis alumnos más brillantes.

—Sí, pero si los padres descubriesen su _secreto_ … —intervino Snape.

—Yo propongo a Quirrell… —comentó Flitwick desde su asiento.

—¿Estás seguro, Filius? —preguntó McGonagall—. Le recuerdo débil, enclenque y asustadizo. ¿Crees que podrá lidiar con tantos alumnos él solo?

—Si puedo yo con mi estatura, él también. Y si fuera necesario, le echaré una mano donde haga falta.

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Flitwick —dijo Snape, no muy convencido.

—Si los demás no tienen ningún inconveniente, me pondré en contacto con Quirinus para…

—No es menester, Dumbledore —interrumpió Flitwick—. Sé dónde se aloja y puedo comunicárselo personalmente.

—Entonces te daré lo que debes entregarle. Muchas gracias por todo, Filius.

El viejo profesor sonrió satisfecho y salió lo antes posible del lugar.

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación trece de El Caldero Chorreante. Abrió la puerta un hombre pálido con turbante en la cabeza.

—Quiero hablar con él —le ordenó.

—Ahora no —se negó el hombre.

—Recuerda quién te dijo dónde encontrarlo, Quirinus —le espetó Flitwick con el ceño fruncido—. De no ser por mí, ni siquiera estarías dentro de nuestro plan.

—Aún está débil…

—Estoy bien, Quirinus —murmuró una voz quebrada desde el turbante; el hombre obedeció, se lo quitó y se dio media vuelta.

Flitwick hizo una reverencia cuando estuvo frente a él.

—¿Está dentro?

—Lo está.

—¿Te costó convencerlo?

—No. Ese viejo pedante es fácil de manipular. Fue pan comido.

—¡Magnífico, Filius! Pronto recibirás tu recompensa.

—Gracias, mi Señor. No esperaba menos de usted.

—Jamás dudé de ti, ni cuando te negaste a hacerte la marca. Siempre supe que nos servirías de ayuda.

—Gracias, mi Señor. Me halaga oírlo.

—¿Y el chico?

—A Potter le vi esta mañana, mi Señor —respondió Quirrell—. Mientras usted… descansaba. Quise matarlo allí mismo, de no haber tanta gente.

—La paciencia es la madre de la ciencia, Quirinus. Tenlo presente.

—Lo tendré, mi Señor. Y pronto llevaré a cabo lo planeado. Se lo prometo.

—Me importa un carajo cuándo lo hagas, pendejo, pero sé discreto. Es lo único que te pido.

—Vigilaré de cerca a Snape —repuso Flitwick—. No confío en él.

—Haz lo que debas hacer, Filius. Pero no me falles ahora.

Flitwick asintió, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y, sin más, se marchó.


End file.
